Ella-Metals 4
What should I do with this since Wounds of Time is abandoned? Delete it Carry it and WoT on yourself Keep it but modify the story Ella-Metals 4 is the long awaited sequel to the Ella-Metals 3 in the Ella-Metals series. It stars the new Metals family facing a new threat in Atlantica. It is for the Wii U and is to be released in 2013. Story The new Metals family have settled in to their new home, Marcus growing up, a young child named after one of Atlantica's gods. They still maintain a strong relationship with the Seaside family, and are still their neighbours in their beachside home after the events of Fantendo - Wounds of Time. Gameplay With the gameplay now being a strictly third person turn based RPG, the world is in some cases easier to navigate. The item collecting and enemy defeating still appear, but most are new Teardop based items, enemies and bosses. And the XP Levelling up scenario still occurs. Each character will have a ability and their pro's and cons. This time round, their are stats listed for each character which can be levelled up with XP. The 4 stats are Attack, Defense, Speed and Accuracy. Ella's ability is to move metal, it is the third weakest power, but can be charged up to deal heavier damage, it gets slower the more heavier it is charged up with B. Ella has great precision and wisdom to solve most of the puzzles. Strafe's ability is his pistol, the most powerful, but he only has 20 bullets and will have to find or buy ammo. It can be at times hard to be accurate when Strafe is hit. Strafe has high jumping prowess. Marcus' ability is electricity, the second most powerful, mid accuracy but does a bad job at defending. Luckily, Marcus' speed makes up for this factor. Athene's ability is a mixture of Metal and Water, as she was born in Atlantica. Her skill takes a while to master due to it's initial slowness and accuracy but although the least powerful can sweep away foes. Athene has a wide hitting range and can spin to deflect well. The save spot is a small pool of water cover by a shroud of steam shaped like a S. Controls In Battle Out Of Battle Trivia *Ella is the only member of the original trilogy to appear, although many others are mentioned. *Ella-Metals 5 appeared before Ella-Metals 4 on Fantendo, duly down to the belief that Fantendo - Wounds of Time will be fineshed. This confused many due to the project never being completed, so Stelios had to break his promise and someday make EM5. *Yet again, Benjiman Metals was considered playable, this time to find a portal leading to Atlantica, this was dropped due to unlikeliness and the overall dismay of having 5 playable characters on the screen at once. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:Original Articles